A new Start
by lilliknight
Summary: This is the story of Arianna....she is leaving the institute and moving to California where there is another school for Xmen
1. Chapter 1

Arianna walked down the sidewalk in this big new city. This place was going to be her new home. It wasn't that she didn't want to be at the institute, she couldn't be there. Those halls haunted her to the core. There were just too many memories inside those walls. She couldn't take it anymore.

Ari looked down as her cell phone began to ring. The song that played clued her in to who it was, the school. She rooted around in her purse until she pulled out the cellular phone and pushed the talk button. "Hello?" She asked into the speaker.

"Ari, where are you? Everyone is worried. Why did you leave?" A female voice spoke through the receiver.

Ari sighed. A friendly person, not him. "I'm sorry Rogue. I couldn't stay. Something happened and I had to leave." She spoke softly taking careful steps down the sidewalk. She had joined the school the same year that Rogue had taken over the school with Wolverine. That was only seven years ago

Ari remembered that day all too well. Her mutant powers had went out of control and Rogue and Wolverine came to her house. Her parents had been all too happy to get rid of their mutant ten year old daughter. Once she was gone, they had disappeared for good. They had never cared about Ari, not one bit.

"Sug, it can't be bad enough to leave without saying goodbye." Rogue had practically adopted Ari. They were really close to each other. It was why it killed Ari to leave.

"I...I just couldn't stay, I'm sorry." Ari spoke with tears falling down her cheeks. It was too hard not to cry when one of the only people to love her was on the phone, hurt because she left.

"Ari, calm down and tell me about it. I can come to you, if you would like." Rogue tried to reason.

Ari shook her head. "No, it's impossible. i am not in the state anymore." She said with a soft sigh.

"Sug, that doesn't matter. Logan can watch the school, I can come." Rogue was trying everything she could, but Ari wasn't relenting. If Rogue came, Ari would get dragged back.

"I'm sorry, but no. I can't go back. It is time for me to start a new life and go out on my own." She wiped away her tears and looked from the ground to watch where she was going.

"Well, I wish you the best then. Good Luck." Rogue replied realizing she had lost the battle. "I am always here for you if you need it."

"Thanks." Ari spoke before hanging up the phone. She put the cell back in her bag and continued on down the street, closing her eyes for a second. She would be lying to herself if she said that that wasn't a hard thing to do.

There was a reason she had left. She wouldn't have walked out on Rogue and Logan if there wasn't. She had become close to the two adults and the teachers had come to rely on her for student relations. But her reason was big enough for her to throw all of that away, and his name was Liam Aiden.

Liam was a Danish mutant that had come to the school earlier that year. He had the power over fire. It went well with her power over water. The two of them had grown close to each other and started dating.

Their relationship thrived for four months. Then they went on the one date that would change everything. He had wanted to take her to a fancy restaurant. He wore a suit and tie, and she, well, she dressed elegantly. Her dress was floor length scarlet red. It was backless with an insanely low cut front. The fabric clung to her curves and draped off her hips extravagantly. Her blonde curls had been pulled up flawlessly and her make up was perfect. He had been stunned by her. The dinner went great, then they went to the park.

Liam wanted more from Ari than she was willing to give, and when she refused to have sex with him, he raped her. Afterwards, he drove them back to the school and went to his room, leaving her alone in his car parked in the garage. Ari had sat there for an hour crying. She eventually made it back to her room. Her dress was in shambles, her hair was a mess, and her make up was smudged like crazy. She changed into a sweat suit and collapsed into her bed.

She hadn't left her room for two days, not eating or anything. Rogue became worried about her but Ari assured her that she was just ill. When she finally emerged from her room, Liam avoided her completely. After a week of him doing this, she decided to leave. She didn't tell anyone where she was going, just left a simple note on her bed.

Ari turned the corner of a street and headed inside the park entrance. The place was pretty deserted with the exception of a few couples here and there. This place was quiet, just what she needed. She needed to think, to plan her next move. She needed a place to stay. Sure, she had a hotel room, but that ended in three weeks. After that, she needed a new place. Somewhere to call home. Home had always been the institute for her, but he was there now so she couldn't be. It wasn't fair, but no one said life was fair. She just had to deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beat down on Ari's face. She opened her eyes to see the light streaming into the window of her hotel room. She had carelessly left the blinds open when she fell asleep the night before.

This was her first full day in town. Looking over at the alarm clock, she saw it was 9 a.m. She rolled over to face the wall with a sigh. It was earlier than she was used to. Normally she wouldn't get up until 10:30-11 in the morning. But, of course, the sun was brighter here earlier. Damn east coast.

Getting up out of bed, she strode over to the window. She could see the beach from the place that she stood. The ocean was a beautiful blue hue that had a gorgeous shine with each shimmering wave. There were several people out with surf boards and even more people swimming and sunbathing on towels spread out across the rich warm sand. Kids ran around playing and having fun and dogs bounded through the waves that crashed against the shore.

She breathed in a breath of the salty fresh air. This place was amazing. Ari knew now that she had chosen the perfect place to go. She had no worries here. She was safe from Liam. He could never hurt her, not anymore. She was out of his reach on the other side of the country.

Ari had packed all of her things and loaded them up in her car and drove from New York to California. There were several stops along the way, but it was an experience that she would never forget.

With a fresh smile on her face, she walked over to her bag. She needed to get an apartment, or at least look today. She also needed a job. Ari was going to try to conquer both this week, she was determined. Grabbing a white sun dress and a pair of ballet lacing wedges, she headed to her bathroom to get changed.

She changed from her yellow pajama shorts and white tank top into the outfit she had just pulled out. For the final touch, she pulled her blonde hair up and put some light makeup on. Looking in the mirror, she thought she looked good enough to get what needed to be done accomplished.

Ari was confident about all of this. She was sure she could get a job and a place to live. How hard could it really be? She was pretty and smart. She knew she could do this. She had to do this. Ari couldn't stay in this hotel forever. And eventually she would run out of money. She only had so much funding from the job she had back in New York, but at least she had experience in the work field.

She left easily enough with the GPS guiding her along down the road. She had a few places in mind for a job already. She had seen help wanted signs in windows the night before. A few stores, a restaurant or two and a couple of bars. The bars were just waitressing, as was the restaurants. The stores were simple enough. But again, that wasn't her only task for the day. She still needed a place to live.


End file.
